warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
El segundo sueño
| tipo = Aventura principal | requisitos = Completar Natah Convergencia de Neptuno Rango de maestría 3 | recompensa = Broken War Acceso al sistema de enfoque Acceso a Lua Sello cosmético de la cicatriz Stalker Sombra | repetible = | aventuraprevia = Natah | aventurasiguiente = La guerra interna }} El segundo sueño es una aventura principal añadida en la , que sirve como continuación a Sueños robados y Natah. Es la primera aventura cinemática, '' en la que se cuenta parte importante del lore de los Conscientes y de Stalker, además del origen de los Tenno. Tutorial El segundo sueño esta disponible automáticamente tras completar la convergencia de Neptuno. La aventura puede activarse en la sección de aventuras del códice. Cinematica: El encuentro La cinemática de la aventura puede encontrarse en la entrada del códice del segundo sueño tras haber aceptado la misión. La cinemática comienza con Stalker subiendo por una plataforma, rodeado de unidades Conscientes flotando. Al llegar al centro de la plataforma, una voz comienza a hablar sobre de la venganza de Stalker y de la aparente inmortalidad de los Tenno. Cuando Stalker deja caer la cabeza de un Loki sobre la plataforma, la voz revela que la "esencia" Tenno ha sido ocultada por Lotus, y le dice que sabe que se encuentra en un "vientre en el cielo". Usando sus poderes, la voz concede a Stalker una nueva armadura y una nueva espada larga (War) con la cual cumplir su misión. Stalker pregunta sobre la identidad de la voz, la cual contesta diciendo que es Hunhow, Consciente destructor de mundos. Infíltrate en los archivos Grineer: Umbriel, Urano ''Las Archwing son necesarias para poder realizar esta misión.' Lotus contacta con el Tenno para avisarle que el Consciente Hunhow se ha infiltrado en su mente. También les advierte sobre que Hunhow está usando a Stalker para encontrar el '''contenedor, la debilidad Tenno que Lotus ha mantenido escondida todo este tiempo. El Tenno es enviado a Urano a una misión de espionaje para sonsacar la información que poseían los Grineer sobre Hunhow, que habían descubierto en una excavación. Las tres consolas de datos deben ser hackeadas con éxito para completar la misión, de lo contrario la misión fallará. La primera consola de datos revela que los Grineer han estado desenterrando partes de Hunhow, y que Hunhow es capaz de controlar cada una de sus partes con su mente, haciendo que Lotus se pregunte si dicho mecanismo es como el del Consciente que ha estado invadiendo su mente. La segunda consola de datos revela que ya se había accedido y había sido corrompida, a lo que Lotus le suplica al Tenno que busque otra consola de datos para adquirir más información. Hunhow contacta a Lotus en este momento, diciéndole de su intención de restaurar a Lotus. Mientras que Lotus contesta desafiantemente que él nunca encontrará el Tenno, pero Hunhow le dice que ya sabe donde está gracias a la infiltración de su mente. La última consola le da a Lotus la información que necesitaba, revelandolo como un mensaje personal para ella. Lotus se disculpa, diciéndole al Tenno que necesita comunicarse con la persona que envió el mensaje, antes de decirle que se dirija al punto de extracción. Encuentra los fragmentos del consciente: Crésida, Urano 'Las Archwing son necesarias para poder realizar esta misión.' Lotus, temiendo que Hunhow pueda escucharla, le dice al Tenno que el mensaje que recibió fue una oferta de ayuda. Sin embargo, Lotus no revela quién es esa persona, sólo dice que no se fia. Luego envía al Tenno a Cressida, Urano para encontrar un fragmento de un Consciente. Una vez que el Tenno llega al lugar de la misión, el misterioso ayudante es revelado como Alad V, que reclama el conocimiento de lo que están buscando. A pesar de su pasado antagónico, le pide al Tenno que confíe en él debido a que la mayor amenaza ahora son los Conscientes. Al bucear bajo el agua y llegar al sitio de un naufragio Orokin, Alad V, no dispuesto a guiar completamente a los Tenno en la búsqueda del fragmento, los insta a buscar en el sitio de excavación solos, proporcionando pistas sólo si los jugadores están cerca del objetivo (si el jugador consume aproximadamente 5 minutos, Alad V dirá: "¡Me doy por vencido! ¡Aquí está! ¿No puedes encontrar nada que no esté marcado en tu mapa?" acompañado de la colocación de un punto de ruta al objetivo) El objetivo actual en este punto es encontrar un túnel tapado por unas rocas, que puede ser destruido para revelar un pasaje que sale del sitio de excavación y en una gran cueva submarina con ruinas Conscientes. El fragmento se encuentra al salir de las aguas sobre la caverna, una reliquia Consciente que Lotus dice que podría usar para ver los recuerdos de su padre. Una vez que el Tenno interactúa con la reliquia, Lotus ve una visión de Stalker en la que aparentemente está confundido, antes de darse cuenta de que ha sido atrapada en una trampa: al interactuar con la reliquia ha permitido a Hunhow averiguar la ubicación del contenedor, diciendo a Stalker que ponga rumbo hacia allí. Alad V le dice al Tenno que se de prisa y vaya al punto de extracción. La misión termina una vez que el jugador llega extracción. Sigue a Stalker: Neso, Neptuno De vuelta en la nave, Alad V pregunta a Lotus sobre qué es "el contenedor" y si es la debilidad Tenno. Lotus solo dice que ya se ha ganado su favor. La siguiente misión lleva al Tenno a una estación Corpus en Neso, Neptuno. El fragmento al parecer guía a Hunhow a un camino que conduce al contenedor que pasa a través de dicha estación, y que para alcanzarlo Hunhow necesita a Stalker. Al llegar al objetivo este se revela como una habitación con un portal Orokin, que Alad V llama "Portal del Vacío". Al entrar a la habitación Stalker comenzará a hablar y al terminar comenzara una lucha contra un Conculista, un poderoso enemigo que el Tenno deberá de derrotar. Al hacerlo se revelará la localización de una llave del vacío que Stalker ha usado en la sala del portal. La llave debe de usarse para reabrir el portal del centro de la sala e ir al Vacío, en este punto Lotus pide al Tenno que se de prisa antes de que vuelvan a aparecer más unidades Conscientes, ya que el Vacío es como "veneno" para ellos. Nada más atravesar el portal, Alad V le dice al Tenno que encuentre la consola de navegación para saber donde están. La consola de navegación se encuentra en una habitación con una ventana en la que se ve el exterior, con el cual Alad V asombrado dice : - la Luna existe. Alad V explica que la luna había sido destruida teóricamente, comentando a la vez lo poderosa que era Lotus al haber escondiendo todo este tiempo la luna en el Vacío. Lotus comenta al Tenno que Stalker ha encontrado el embalse que es la fuente de su poder, y que debe ser protegido. Una vez activada la consola de navegación, Lotus detecta que Stalker abandona la nave en una capsula que se dirige a la luna, a lo que le dice al Tenno que se de prisa y le siga. Alad V le sugiere al Tenno que desactive la seguridad de la torre para que así Ordis pueda localizarlo en el Vacío y recogerlo. Para desactivar la torre el Tenno debe encontrar una consola y piratearla, lo que hace visibles 4 paneles retráctiles que hay que destruir. Una vez destruidos los 4 paneles , Ordis contacta con el jugador para decirle que se prepare para que le recoja. Protege la luna: Plato, Lua Ordis mentions that he recalls having been to the Moon once, and that he is concerned for the Tenno. The Lotus explains that the Reservoir is the source of the Tenno's power, and that its secret drove the Stalker mad. The Lotus asks the Tenno for forgiveness, telling them that they must now protect the Moon by keeping it within the Void. Arriving on the Moon, the Tenno are tasked with stopping Stalker from reaching the Moon's Void Control Room, whose aim is to initiate a void collapse that will destroy the Moon, which will destroy the Reservoir and in turn the Tenno along with it. Before players can reach the Void Control Room however, the Stalker initiates the collapse, which causes sombra versions of hostile Infestación to appear throughout the complex. The Lotus decides to pull the Moon out of the Void and back into normal space to prevent its destruction, tasking the Tenno to reorient the Moon by reactivating the Void Control Room's void compasses. Upon reaching the Void Control Room, players must first hack a console at the center of the room, and then reactivate three void compasses located in three towers in the room by getting close enough to the devices to drain the Warframe's shields. The void compasses can only be reactivated one at a time, and only after one of them has been activated can the next one be worked on. Hacking the central console will make the Stalker Sombra appear, the improved version of Stalker with new weapons and abilities. Just like a normal assassination by Stalker, if the Tenno is able to lower the Stalker's health far enough, he'll disappear, though this will be much harder than before due to Shadow Stalker featuring similar resilience as the Sentients. When the compasses are reactivated, Hunhow threatens Alad V for being Orokin, causing Alad V to bid farewell to the Tenno as he has apparently been found by Hunhow, while reminding Lotus of their deal. With all compasses reactivated, Lotus tells the Tenno to get to the Pendula, which are devices that maintain the Moon's stability in the Void, and deactivate them. There are four such Pendula located in four pillars in the center of the room they are located in, protected by a floating and teleporting Security Eye that will shoot waves of slow-moving destructive energy at players. As both the Pendula and the Security Eye are immune to any form of attacks, in order to destroy the Pendula the Tenno must trick the Security Eye into attacking the pillars by making the Security Eye shoot into the Pendula's direction. Care must be taken after the first Pendula is destroyed, as the Security Eye will begin to perform wide scale area-of-effect attacks after its standard beam attack. Note that these AoE attacks cannot destroy the Pendula and become more frequent with every Pendula destroyed. After all the Pendula are destroyed, the Lotus orders the Tenno to get to extraction as soon as possible. Along the way, disembodied voices belonging to a man named Ballas and a woman named Margulis conversing to each other can be heard, arguing about the fate of "devils". With the Moon now back in the orbit of Earth, a lone Conculista can be encountered before the Tenno reaches extraction, though it is not necessary to fight it to complete the mission. Salva el embalse: Grimaldi, Lua This mission cannot be performed with a group, and must be done solo. The Lotus informs the Tenno that they will have to act fast, as the Moon is now exposed and the Stalker is already en route to destroy the Reservoir. Once again, the Tenno arrives on the Moon. As the Tenno proceeds through the level, more disembodied voices similar to the previous mission will be heard, revealing more of Margulis and her work, along with the Orokin's reactions to it. At the end of the level is the Reservoir, a place with water falling into a small pond below. A cinematic then plays, where the Tenno is walking towards the Reservoir as it observes a golden flower-shaped pod emerging from the waters. The pod opens up, revealing a person wearing a black bodysuit, which the pod then carries out on a chair. The person is dumped in front of the Tenno, resulting in the screen flickering and breaking up, with the Warframe suddenly falling limp, before the view blacks out. The disembodied voice of Margulis was heard: At this message, the person in the bodysuit crawls over to the Warframe, and then touches it. The act reactivates the Warframe, and makes it carry the person in its arms. The Stalker appears afterwards seemingly ready to kill them, but hesitates, earning the ire of Hunhow who proclaims that Stalker's hate is weak, before sending the Stalker away to allow Sentient fighters to finish the job. The Lotus then orders the Tenno back to their ship, referring to them as the Operador. At this point, the player must now carry the person to the extraction point while being followed by Sentient battle drones. The Warframe's mobility is greatly reduced while carrying them, walking much slower and being unable to use any parkour moves, including sprinting or jumping. Although they have no access to their weapons or offensive Warframe abilities, the Warframes can still use defensive abilities like Piel de hierro, and the person can fire an energy blast powerful enough to destroy the Sentients to hold off any enemies while the Tenno moves to extraction. During this stage it is impossible to actually die, as the player's health can never drop below 1. Defeating the Sentient drones is not necessary to extract, but it is recommended because the requirement for the Sedna Junction requires the killing of 10 Sentient enemies, who are very hard to kill outside of this mission. Back aboard the player's ship, the Warframe still carries the person in its arms, and the Lotus tells them to head deep inside the Orbitador section to find the Somatic Link, located inside a room at the very bottom rear of the Orbiter. Unbeknownst to them, the Stalker has infiltrated the spacecraft and is ordered by Hunhow to kill the Tenno before they reach the Somatic Link, which is the device at the very rear of the room. The Stalker will then proceed to attack the Tenno, firing red energy waves that can push back the players a significant distance away. The player must dodge the Stalker's attacks and/or block them with their energy beam attack to reach the Link. Once the player reaches the Link, they must use the energy beam to feed energy into the Link via a blue energy sphere at the top of the Link. When the Link has received enough energy, an energy blast from the Somatic Link will push the Tenno back, forcing the Tenno to repeat the process of going past the Stalker and refilling the Somatic Link. This must be done three times. Once the Somatic Link has been filled three times, the person and the Warframe are both blown back from the energy dispersion, separating them. The Stalker stands before the Warframe, lifeless again after being separated from the Operator's touch. The person cowers in fear, as Hunhow, via Stalker's greatsword, monologues how the Warframe (up to this point thought to be the Tenno) is a "metal puppet" to the real Tenno, who is actually the helpless person from the Reservoir. After stabbing the Warframe with his greatsword War, the Stalker approaches the Tenno and proceeds to choke them. Inexplicably, the Warframe revitalizes and breaks War in half, dispelling Hunhow's control, causing the Stalker to be overcome with immense pain. The Stalker leaves, releasing a blinding flash that knocks the real Tenno unconscious. Epílogo The Lotus then appears, personally carrying the operator into the Somatic Link. A customization screen will then appear, revealing the operator's true face, which players can edit to their desire. After the player's customization is complete, the Lotus reveals the operator is the Tenno themselves, their true form. The Lotus begins asking questions to see how much the Tenno remembers, and helps him or her recover some of their memories. She explains how one of the Orokin, Margulis, helped save them from their uncontrollable powers by creating a dream-state for them to live in. The Lotus further explains that Margulis was killed by the Orokin Executors and her ideas were used by them to create "Transference", which allows the Tenno to control their powers through a remote "surrogate", the Warframe. The Lotus continues to explain some of the Tenno's history and the great schools they founded, all based on different principles of combat. The player is then given a choice between one of the 5 schools – , , , , and , and afterwards Lotus tells the Tenno that this will be their primary Focus, rewarding the player with a lentes de enfoque of the chosen school. This completes the quest and Ordis will send the player an inbox message expressing his relief that the Operator is alive and well, as well as delivering the remaining piece of the War greatsword that was broken off from the weapon, as well as a sello Scar. Consejos *En la batalla final contra Stalker en el Orbitador, el ataque con rayo del Tenno se puede usar para destruir directamente el ataque de onda de energía de Stalker, evitando así que golpee al jugador. *Disparar el rayo a ráfagas es más efectivo que dispararlo continuamente, ya que el rayo es lo suficientemente poderoso como para destruir tanto a Stalker como a su ataque en solo un segundo, lo cual permite al jugador conservar energía para atacarle mas veces e interceptar todos sus ataques. *Recuerde que no es necesario derrotar a Stalker ya que el objetivo principal es llenar el enlace somático. Curiosidades *The Second Dream was first hinted at by Ordis following , when he occasionally says "Do not split the dream" as part of his reoccurring lines. **It was later directly mentioned by the Lotus during the Natah Quest in reference to how she protected the Tenno, saying she "hid them away in the second dream". *While the replies that the player chooses during the Operator's conversation with the Lotus has no gameplay effect, the choice of replies are used to reorder the choices of Tenno Schools once the selection screen appears, with the school most suited to the Operator appearing on the extreme left, and choice to the extreme right being the least suited, ex. choosing the conversation options "I remember studying" and "We sought knowledge" will put Naramon to the leftmost side as the most desirable choice. Players are still able to choose which school they desire however. *Certain elements of the Second Dream appear in previous lore entries in the game: **The transport ship Zariman and the story of its children were first mentioned in Ember Prime's Códice entry, and again in the entry for Rhino Prime. **The male Orokin called Ballas whose voice could be heard during the quest is Executor Ballas, one of the members of the Orokin Congress of Executors, who was first mentioned in the Tripulante Síntesis entry. *According to Keith Power, one of the soundtrack exclusive to this quest had its choir voiced by Jen McMillan. Errores * The Stalker's taunt can trigger during this quest as though Stalker is going to appear. As this is a story quest however, the Stalker himself will not appear. Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed an unintentional locked door. }} Galería center|550px en:The Second Dream